


[mob卡/带卡]昼盲

by oitekebori



Series: 昼盲系列 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 算是夫目前犯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitekebori/pseuds/oitekebori
Summary: 神威二人组落入敌人手中
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 昼盲系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2214273
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

没有比现在更糟的情况了。

身体由于疼痛沉重着，血糊着眼睑几乎睁不开，带土咬着牙斜靠在石壁上，感觉自己呼吸间都带着血腥气，查克拉被封印，这样的身体用不出一个像样的体术。两个敌人站在他的身边，一把苦无将他的一只手钉在地上。

他能看见卡卡西躺在自己几步远的地方，那头银发过分显眼，虽然也沾了血，他一动不动的趴在那儿，不知是昏迷过去还是在积攒体力。再远几米的地方是琳，她靠着石壁垂着头，早已失去意识。

“木叶的双神威组。”

一只手扯住卡卡西的银发，将他从地上拽起来。银发暗部喉咙里传出小声的、含了血的痛吟，他挣扎了两下，很快被锋利的苦无抵住了动脉，“冷血卡卡西。”

“别动他。”带土嘶哑地说。

“这位还有说话的力气。”带土身边的人踢了他一脚。只一脚，就让带土立刻又在嘴里尝到血腥气。他喘息着蜷缩起身体咳着，听见卡卡西叫了他的名字，然后尾音被痛呼掩盖。

没有比现在更糟的情况了。

潜入失败，援救失败，连身份都被对方搞得一清二楚。此处是敌方腹地，救援不知什么时候才能到，他和卡卡西也许还能在周旋中积攒体力解救自己，可是还有琳在他们手上。

他和卡卡西隔着冰冷的空气对视一秒，便知道对方和自己有着相同的结论——绝望的结论。此时能做的，只有等待可能永远不会到来的转机。

“我们也是久仰了双神威组的大名的。”卡卡西身后的男人，也是他们的领队，说道，“毕竟那么多同伴都死在你们的手上，让我也不禁好奇你们究竟是怎样的人——还以为是怎样的魔鬼，结果平平无奇嘛。”

没有人回应似乎让他很不满，他将卡卡西狠狠掼在地上踢了两脚，走向一边的琳。“要怎么惩罚你们呢？”他说。

“从这个小姑娘开始吧。”

-  
本已经失去战斗力的二人突然暴起是敌人没想到的，带土用原本钉住他右手的苦无刺伤了他身边的两个人，卡卡西的苦无甚至划伤了敌方领队的脸。但这点反击很快被压制，毕竟敌方人数上有绝对的优势，而他们连忍术都不能使用。

敌方领队气极反笑，他跨坐在卡卡西身上，狠狠打了他好几拳，卡卡西沉默地承受，带土在不远处只能听见敌人的咒骂声。突然，卡卡西的一声闷哼之后，咒骂停止了。

“好像变得有意思了。”过了一会，他听见男人说。

男人捏着卡卡西的脸。面罩似乎在打击中被剥落，此时惨兮兮地挂在精致的下颌线上，敌人粗暴的手指陷入白皙的脸颊，迫使卡卡西张开嘴。男人似乎在玩味什么，他捏着卡卡西的脸，思索片刻叫身边的人将卡卡西的手束缚在身后，又拿了一块胶带贴住他的嘴。

“你们要干什么？！”

带土知道，在这种情况下，正确的做法应该是闭嘴，就像他的银发同伴一直做的那样。说多错多，过多暴露情绪只会让敌人更清楚他们的弱点，但是带土忍不住，他几乎看见卡卡西的手臂被扭到身后的那一刻向他投来谴责的一瞥。他努力拖着骨折的腿向卡卡西的方向移动了一下，很快他就发现没有必要了。

“我们来做个游戏。”男人说，他愉快地笑着，指挥自己的下属将琳和卡卡西都被拖到带土面前，女孩仍旧昏迷着软倒在地，卡卡西被踩着肩膀按在地上，微弱的挣扎趋近于无。

“这也是我们抓到俘虏的传统项目，毕竟去花街也是要花钱的，有免费的为什么不用呢？”男人说，他慢慢踱到带土面前，说着带土听不懂的话，“本以为能用的只有这个女孩，现在我看这个男孩似乎也不错。”

他蹲下身，双手隔着衣服慢慢按压着卡卡西的身体，像是在感受什么。带土看见银发的暗部蜷缩着试图躲避那双避无可避的手，他的脸颊被压在肮脏的地面上。

“选择吧，”领队转过身对带土摊开手。“你想让哪一个来承受一切？”

“承受什——”带土还没搞清楚是怎么回事。“如果有什么就冲我来！！”

“不不，小鬼，这不是属于你的游戏。”领队摇着头，“你只需做出选择。”

“你想让我们操这个女孩，还是这个男孩？”

-  
带土呆住了。

围观的敌人爆发出怪笑，嘻嘻哈哈的、猥琐的、意义不明的。带土身边的人推了他一把，“快选，要不我们两个都操。”

各种字节挤进他的脑子，却无法拼凑出具体含义。他们要做什么？带土想，到底什么意思？这个世界是真实的吗？怎么会有这么肮脏又荒唐的——

“听不懂吗？”领队说，另一个人终于把脚从卡卡西的肩膀上拿下来，他再次揪着银发将他拎起。卡卡西的脸没了面罩的遮挡，因为疼痛导致的面部每一丝扭曲都被人所见。“木叶没有性教育课吗？操的意思是，把我们的鸡巴，捅进…”

他的手伸进卡卡西的马甲下摆。

“住手！！”带土吼道。“闭嘴！！！”

“要求还不少。”男人略带遗憾地放开手，卡卡西重新倒在地上。带土看着男人向琳的方向走过去，“你的意思是，你选她？”

带土感觉瞬间自己的冷汗就下来了。“你如果敢动琳一下，我发誓我绝对会杀了你，我绝对——”

“世界上没那么多两全其美的好事，小子。”男人看他的眼神阴沉起来，“我给你选择已经足够仁慈了，我数到三，结束后你如果没做出选择，你一个都救不了。”

“一。”

其实这于带土而言甚至算不上一个选择题。所有当事人都知道他会选什么，听清楚问题的瞬间他脑中就已经有了最终答案，而卡卡西也知道这个答案，昏迷过去的琳也知道，虽然她绝对不会赞同。带土庆幸现在琳是失去意识的，他的目光扫过垂在地上毫无生气的棕发，心脏激烈地在空洞的胸腔中跳动着，断掉的肋骨合着心跳生生的疼。然后他的视线回到他仍被按倒在地上堵住嘴巴的银发同伴的脸上。

“二。”

灰尘粘在他白皙的皮肤上，还有血。银发暗部有些急促的喘息着，只睁着属于他自己的那只墨黑的眼睛，直直看着他，他无法说话，但是带土清楚的知道他的目光里想要表达的东西。带土的喉咙像是被塞住，像是被灌入滚烫的铁水，他开始颤抖，甚至想要哽咽。即使已经长大他也不能很好的控制自己的泪腺。

淫笑、吵闹、迫不及待的手、丑陋的脸。后续的侮辱、肮脏、疼痛、羞耻……而这些，都要在带土的选择下强加于身。

“三——”

这一定是个诅咒。

“——我选他。”带土颤抖着说。

“哪一个？用手指出来。”

带土慢慢抬起疼痛的手臂，骨头应该是裂开了，但他此时的疼痛不因为骨裂。他觉得自己抬起的手，是为自己的同伴推开了一扇地狱的门。

敌人大笑起来。棕发女孩再次被拖到一边，而其余的敌人走向趴伏在原地的另一个人。

带土却看见他银发的同伴松了一口气。

带土眼见着随着自己的选择，银发暗部紧绷的身体松懈下来，目光都变得柔和。他任由那些手抚上自己的身体，却表现得像是漫长旅途中终于得到休息的旅人。

你怎么能……带土想，在那一刻他哽咽了。

你怎么能露出那种表情？明明即将受到伤害的是自己，神情却像得救了一样…

——像得救的是自己一样？


	2. Chapter 2

-  
本就破碎的暗部马甲被彻底剥离身体，紧身里衣被扯烂，大片白皙的皮肤暴露在冰冷空气中，就在带土的面前——他看见数道战斗中留下的新鲜的、还在流血的伤口，还有侧腹的贯穿伤，它狰狞的盘踞在那里，展露着内部新鲜的血肉。

有人的手指恶意地按了上去，如愿得到猎物气息不稳的挣扎。那些手按着卡卡西伤痕累累的躯体，强迫他像一张白纸一样展平，任由他人书写罪恶。很快银发的暗部就被剥得干净，一片布料也没有留下，彻底暴露出纤长有力的身体——平日的他总是裹得一丝不漏，所以此时大片白色皮肤甚至让带土觉得有些炫目。作为敌方领队的男人满意地在他单薄的胸膛上抓了一把，然后顺着腰线滑下去，“我的眼光总是没错。”

附和声，讥笑声，污言秽语笼罩住带土的耳朵，让他几乎没办法思考。从他伸出手那一刻，一切就向他无法理解、无法接受的方向发展，那个强大、凌厉，一直是他的对手和憧憬对象的卡卡西，淹没在那群男人的中央，剥离掉的衣物像是卸去他的盔甲，这一切都让他整个人显得如此单薄而脆弱。

有人在身后撑起卡卡西的身体，将他的胸膛送到另一个人口中——淡色的乳尖被色情的逗弄，直到颤抖地挺立。身后的人则舔舐着卡卡西肩膀一处新鲜的伤口，将上面略微干涸的血迹全部吞下去，露出新鲜的血肉来——这让带土有一种他的同伴下一秒就要被这群人像兽类一样撕碎、吞吃入腹的错觉。又或者这也许不是错觉。

为什么，为什么会变成这样呢？

数双粗粝的手掌抚摸遍他的同伴的身体，带土就算只是看着都觉得颤抖和恶心。这种失去掌控、任人摆布的局面任谁也无法忍受。他紧紧咬着牙，却不敢看卡卡西的眼睛。

然后他听见了卡卡西发出了这么久以来的第一声小小的声音。

他绷紧了身体——领队的手正埋没在他的双腿之间。

“真紧啊。”男人说，“把东西给我。”

旁边的人递给他一个小瓶子，粘滑的液体被倒在卡卡西的小腹上。男人的手顺着液体流淌的方向，在带土看不见的地方，做着侵入的准备。

卡卡西闭着眼睛，身体紧绷，因为紧张呼吸急促，但是他却没有丝毫挣扎。带土不知道他是怎么忍耐住的，他能猜想到卡卡西那个该死的天才脑子中的想法——永远趋利避害，永远做最优解。在这种绝望的状况下，挣扎只意味着更严重的暴力和伤害，这种体力消耗是无意义的。而只要忍耐，就可能等到转机。

带土看着卡卡西被彻底分开腿，身侧的两个人抓着他纤细的脚踝，而他身前的男人解开了裤子，狰狞的性器弹跳出来。

“不……”带土喃喃着。

“我开动了~”男人讥笑着说。

他捅了进去。

卡卡西从胶带下发出一声惊惧的痛吟，身体绷成快要拉断的弓，他的头死死抵住身后人的肩膀，却恰好将耳廓送到另一个男人的嘴边，舌头伸进来的时候他颤抖地向前缩起身体，又被身下的粗暴进入逼得本能向后逃避，难以两全。他疼得脸色惨白，闷哼出声，冷汗挂满前额。带土从未见过卡卡西如此慌乱无措的样子。

敌人们觉得他青涩的反应十分有趣，哈哈大笑着，“第一次吧？”领队说，“记住我吧，我可是你第一个男人。”

“如果你能活下去的话。”

-  
没人会给这个青涩的处子适应的时间，毕竟他于他们而言只是一个泄欲工具。抽插粗暴而节奏混乱，卡卡西摇着头却连一寸都无法移动，他在胶带后尖叫出声，带土见过卡卡西无数次受伤的场景，他的同伴极其擅长忍耐疼痛，不管多么重的伤口，从未有过如今这般的失态。

“卡卡西！”带土几乎要跳起来，每次狰狞的性器埋进那窄小的臀部，带土都觉得他的同伴快要被彻底撕裂。然而他的暴动很快被身边的敌人轻而易举的压制下去。为了方便看管，他也被绑住双手，然后他旁边的敌人也加入分食他同伴的行列。

他从污言秽语中清晰分辨出卡卡西痛苦的哀鸣，和随着撞击发抖的喘息，一声哽咽之后，领队最终射了出来，他掐着卡卡西的腿根从他的双腿间退出去，疲软的性器带出少量精液。卡卡西靠在身后的男人身上努力平复着呼吸，他颤抖着合上疼痛的双腿，下一秒却又被扯开。  
第二根勃发的性器顶了过来。

暴行在继续。更多的手抚上那具洁白的身体，他们像等待开餐的狼豺围在他的同伴的周围，急躁的人甚至已经掏出性器，对着痛苦颤抖的猎物撸动。卡卡西缩起身体躲避戳在他身上的茎体，然而避无可避，只能紧紧闭上眼睛承受一切。

第三个人之后卡卡西不再做出多余的反应。带土看得出，适应了疼痛的忍者已经开始尽量放松身体，减少伤害。卡卡西的配合和沉默似乎让敌人觉得索然无味。下一个轮到的男人没有像之前的人一样急躁地捅进去，他分开卡卡西的腿，改用手指探索。

开始卡卡西并没有特殊的反应，他似乎已经没有探究敌人想做什么的精力了，然而麻木却被比性器细得多的手指打破。带土眼看着他的同伴因为疼痛失去血色的脸，渐渐染上一层暧昧的粉红。

“这里吗？”男人不怀好意地说。

卡卡西惊惧地睁大了眼睛，有什么东西让他难以置信。他更剧烈地颤抖起来，再次开始扭动身体试图逃离钳制，却被身后的人拽住头发。

“唔——”

他身前的男人一把撕掉他嘴上的胶带。卡卡西惊恐地瞬间咬住嘴唇，却被一只手强行钳住下颌掰开，手指探进去玩弄柔软的舌。

“敢咬下去的话我们就去用那个女孩。”敌人威胁道。

“不要……”卡卡西虚弱而含糊地发出声音，“唔！”

变调的呻吟随着身下手指的逗弄溢出，却不再是单纯的痛呼，更像是含了水。少年搞不清楚自己的身体发生了什么，性器就已经颤颤巍巍地挺了起来，生涩得像是初生的叶茎。他忍耐着口中粗糙的手指，下一秒却被钳住下颌，脸颊扭到另一边。

一根阴茎戳在他脸上。

“张嘴。”他被命令道。

下颌被强行撑开，因为太过勉强而表情痛苦，然而身前的人不管不顾，捏住卡卡西的后颈粗暴抽插起来。少年表情痛苦，几乎不能呼吸，身下的手指收了回去，身体再次被粗大的器官撑开，与之前不同的是，现在男人每一次顶弄都戳在刚刚用手指探寻出的腺体上。

呻吟和尖叫都被嘴里的巨物堵的微不可闻，脸埋在男人身后，带土肉眼可见的只是苍白的、被掌控的颤抖的躯体，渐渐蒸腾出暧昧的颜色。有什么在发生变化，一个围观的男人说，“哈哈，这个小婊子爽到了。”

他们在说什么？

直到前面的人射出来，退了出去，带土才再次看见卡卡西的脸。少年剧烈的咳了起来，精液和着口水顺着他的嘴角流到地面上。他眼神迷茫，力气全失，只能任凭身后的人钳着他的腰动作，敏感点的恶意戳弄又让他难以抑制地呻吟出声。性器再次半勃起来，可怜兮兮地滴着水却无人照料。

“不要了……”卡卡西挣扎着从被迫害过的喉咙里发出嘶哑的声音，“停下、啊……”

带土从未见过这样的卡卡西。

下一个人顶替上来，然后是下一个。

他眼铮铮的看着这一切发生，掌心早已被指甲嵌出血，是他的错，一切都是，即使是没有第二个选择的选择，将手指伸向卡卡西的人仍然是他。

是他亲手将卡卡西推进现在的境况之中。

眼眶在发热。他发狠地咬着自己的嘴唇，他知道此时自己应该将目光移开，但是不知为什么，他做不到。

痛苦和愤怒的表层之下，另一种情绪却在缓慢发酵，当他意识到自己在脸红的时候，已经晚了。

男人大笑起来，指着带土，“快看，那小子硬了。”

-  
此时带土只想原地消失，他不在乎周围敌人的嘲笑，羞辱，而是他无法直视卡卡西看过来的眼睛。

那双噙满水光的异色双眸，睁大了直直看着他，似乎倒映出他心底的恶魔。

敌人暂时从卡卡西的身体里退出，将浑身瘫软的银发暗部强行抓起，向带土的方向推过来。

卡卡西倒过来的时候带土呼吸几乎要停止，他的同伴的躯体滚烫、潮湿、颤抖，带着性爱的味道，卡卡西被按在带土身上，头放在他的肩膀，还未等他挣扎，身后的人过来了——带土眼看着淫笑着的男人钳住卡卡西的腰，再次把性器捅了进去。

紧贴着的柔软身体随着身后的顶弄耸动着，温热的喘息就在耳畔，还带着细小的不能控制的哭腔。带土硬起来的性器就这样戳在卡卡西紧贴着他的柔软小腹上。“感受到了吗？你的同伴也很想操你呢。”身后的男人发狠着一次一次顶进来，污言秽语，“毕竟你是这么诱人的小婊子。”

“是他选择了你呢，这小子绝对想上你很久了吧？”

“早就想看到你同伴的这一面了，是不是？”

带土终于哭了出来。他不想的，但是过量的愤怒和悲伤，以及自我厌恶让他无法控制自己的泪腺，敌人在嘲笑他的眼泪，而他发狠着咬着牙，感受眼泪顺着脸颊流淌。  
绝对、绝对、要杀了他们、绝对、绝对。

“对不——”  
“抱歉……”

两人几乎是同时发出声音，带土愣住了，但卡卡西却像没听见他的声音一样艰难地说下去，也许他混乱的头脑已经不允许他再接受处理信息，但他还是尽量平稳着声线。

“我知道、一定很恶心，请、唔、忍耐一下……”

不是这样的……

“别、哭……”他小声说，因为喘息断断续续，“如果、积攒够了体力…逃跑的时候、嗯…不要管我……”

为什么会是这样……

“琳、就拜托你……唔！”

卡卡西的身体痉挛起来，带土手足无措地支撑着他的重量，直到他彻底瘫软在自己身上。  
他射了出来。

而带土，也终于听见了他那声一直强忍着的、哽咽的哭泣。

-  
有什么断裂了。

卡卡西被重新拖回之前的地方，敌人围了过来，不知餍足。光线昏暗下来，纯白的少年像是被埋葬在这一方不见天日的洞穴，被肮脏的欲望，抹不去的黑暗。他似乎已经失去了意识，像破碎的人偶一般任人摆弄。之前对带土的嘱托大概耗费了他全部仅存的理智。

带土知道，琳已经醒了。他微微侧头就可以看见她默默流泪的脸，假装昏迷、一无所知是她此时能为卡卡西做到的唯一的事情。

这、是地狱。

“闭嘴吧卡卡西。”带土喃喃着。

离带土最近的敌人惨叫一声，抓着银发的手断掉了。血溅在卡卡西的脸上。

刚刚还在流泪的右眼重新变的血红，三勾玉疯狂旋转，最后变成了危险的镰刀形状。敌人看着宇智波的站了起来，被束缚的双手已经自由，只一瞬间，刚才还备受蹂躏、躺在地上喘息的银发少年，和角落里的少女，消失在视线之内。

查克拉的禁制破了。

-  
“轮到你们付出代价了。”

END


End file.
